


there must be something that can't be taken

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, and korekiyo "definitely watches keeping up with the kardashians" shinguji, featuring: ultimate "ultimate byakuya togami" impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Everyone knows who Byakuya Togami is, but Korekiyo seems to be the only one concerned with the fact that someone wearing his face is sitting smack-dab in the middle of the school cafeteria.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	there must be something that can't be taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryUpNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryUpNorth/gifts).



The cafeteria isn’t normally a place for jumpscares, but Shuichi nearly leaps out of his skin when a cold hand clamps down on his wrist in the middle of lunchtime. He jerks back far enough to see that the hand’s owner is not, in fact, an evil zombie, and he relaxes before he realizes that the person who currently has a death grip on him is Korekiyo. Not much better.

“K-Kiyo — you scared me —”

“That man. Who is he?” Korekiyo isn’t looking at him at all; his gaze is fixed firmly on a boy in a white suit who is standing over a table on the other side of the room and gesturing authoritatively as he speaks. Shuichi gulps.

“Uh, I think he’s in another class —”

“That much is obvious.” An edge has crept into Korekiyo’s voice. “I mean, why does he resemble the Togami heir?”

“What’s up?” Kaito barges into the conversation, plopping down next to Shuichi at the table. “What’re we talking about?”

“Him.” Shuichi gestures with his chin towards the object of Korekiyo’s attention. “Kiyo says he looks… familiar?”

“Oh, yeah. Byakuya Togami, right?” Kaito scratches his head. “He’s famous, though. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him.”

“I have heard of him,” snaps Korekiyo, and to Shuichi’s relief, he releases his death grip to tug down his hat. “I am merely curious as to why Byakuya Togami is in the class one year above us when I know for a fact that he is also currently living in Barcelona.”

A bewildered silence falls over the lunch table. Kaito and Shuichi stare at Korekiyo, who crosses his arms and huffs.

“I assumed this was a mystery that the Ultimate Detective would have no problem solving. Perhaps I overestimated you.”

“W-wait!” Shuichi shoots to his feet. “I-I don’t know everything about every student at Hope’s Peak!”

“You don’t?” Korekiyo’s eyes gleam. “What a shame.” He turns to march away, but he finds his path blocked by a frowning Maki Harukawa.

“What’s going on?” she asks quietly in a way that somehow still implies violence, and Shuichi sighs.

“Kiyo’s upset because that student —” he gestures across the room, “— looks like Byakuya Togami.” 

“Which is impossible,” Korekiyo adds, but Maki stares at him in disbelief.

“You don’t know? I thought everyone did after he made everyone think he was Teruteru the other day.”

“Who?” Korekiyo’s eyes are wide. Maki rolls her eyes and slides down to sit next to Kaito.

“The Ultimate Impostor. No one knows his real name.” Maki pauses. “Or, at least, no one _I_ know.”

Korekiyo presses a finger to his chin, apparently contemplating something, before turning to leave. 

Shuichi blinks. “Where are you going?”

Korekiyo pauses. “To read up on the Togami family,” he says as though it’s obvious. “I cannot wait to find out how thoroughly he has prepared for his role…” He cuts himself off with a chuckle. “If he truly is the Ultimate Impostor, then I have a very interesting interrogation ahead of me.”


End file.
